Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles is a series following the adventures of the Ninja Turtles with basic story but also original stories. Season 1 (2022-2023) Episodes 1-18 The Turtles are 16 years old, the action takes place in 2022. Synopsis '' Four teenage mutant turtles come out of the sewers for the first time and discover New York and its threats : a very old ninja clan wishing to enslave the world and accomplish its vengeace against the father of the Turtles : Splinter ! To defend him, they will learn the art of Ninjutsu and will become ... the Ninja Turtles ! ''Villains Oroku Saki/Shredder, Oroku Karai/Karai, Foot Clan, Baxter Stockman, Anton Zeck/Bebop, Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady, Krang, Arnold Jones/Hun, the Purple Dragons, Kitsune and Hamato Yoshi/Gelos Season 2 (2023-2024) Episodes 19-36 The Turtles are 17 years old, the action takes place in 2023. Synopsis Turtles must prepare for an extraterrestrial invasion and will have to destroya gigantic ship to prevent it : the Technodrome. But another invasion has already begun : the New York Sewer Mutants ! Plus, Shredder is back and his revenge will be terrible ! Villains Krang and the Utroms (later renamed the Krang), Oroku Saki/Shredder/Super Shredder, Mei Pieh Chi/Venus/Tokka, Chris Bradford/Rahzar, Leatherhead, Rat King, Baron Draxxum and various mutants Season 3 (2024-2025) Episodes 37-54 The Turtles are 18 years old, the action takes place in 2024. The Pantheon Synopsis The Turtles Turtles must prevent a sect worshiping animal gods from ressurrecting their father : the Dragon, a very powerful god considered as the inspiration of the Devil ! Villains The Pantheon (Kitsune, Rat King, Aka, Manmoth, Gothano, Chi-You, Toad Baran, Jagwar, Koya, Lilith, Zodi and various animal gods) The Kaiju War Synopsis The Turtles must face the mysterious Oni who has allied with Drako, the reincarnation of the Dragon, to ressurrect the family of the latter : the Kaiju, ancestral creatures who want to plunge the world into chaos. Villains Yu Shen/Oni, Drako, ther Kaiju, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Slash and Kitsune Season 4 (2025-2026) Episodes 55-70 The Turtles are 19 years old, the action takes place in 2025. The Triceraton Invasion Synopsis Villains Space Conflict Synopsis Villains Season 5 (2026-2027) Episodes 71-88 The Turtles are 20 years old, the action takes place in 2026. Another World Synopsis Villains Back to Normal Synopsis Villains Season 6 (2027-2028) Episodes 89-104 The Turtles are 21 years old, the action takes place in 2027 and in 527 AD. Flashback Synopsis Villains Day of the Dead Synopsis Villains Season 7 (2028-2029) Episodes 105-120 The Turtles are 24 years old, the action takes place in 2030. The Island of Doctor Morrow Synopsis Villains Turtleverse Synopsis Villains Season 8 (2030) Episodes 121-130 The Turtles are 25 years old, the action takes place in 2031. Synopsis Villains Season 9 (2031) Episodes 131-140 The Turtles are 50 years old, the action takes place in 2056. Synopsis Villains Season 10 (2032) Episodes 105-120 The Turtles are 58 years old, the action takes place in 2064. Synopsis Villains Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action